1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a seat to be used by deer hunters to make the sport more enjoyable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore deer hunters have used stumps, logs and fallen trees as objects to sit on while waiting for deer to approach within a hunters shooting range. These lacked comfort, especially in snow covered areas where much of the deer are hunted. If some type of seat was carried, it lacked compactness, portability and the comfort of a back rest. That may be the reason very few deer hunters carry a seat with them, but usage would increase substantially with the proper design.